The Weeping Statue
The thick, dense fog seeped through my broken window. The cracks across it stretched like a spiders webs. Of course, I only had myself to blame. Last year I had thrown my maths textbook at it in anger and despair. It was not my strongest subject and I swear that for a brief second, the book had made me mentally insane. I had started to regret it as I lay there, the noises of the night pushing me deeper into the covers of my bed. I had to get my sleep. Tomorrow was the big game and I needed to be rested. I drifted off into a deep sleep. I awoke partway through the night to an eerie sensation, as if someone was watching me. The feeling of curious eyes piercing the back of my skull and slowly making their way into my consciousness. I risked a look over my shoulder, out the window. I couldn’t make anything out in the night but the feeling persisted. I switched my light on and looked around the room, searching every nook and cranny for a sign of life. After ten minutes of unsuccessful searching I gave up and made my way back to the door to turn my light off. That’s when I noticed the curious figure on my dresser. It was a girl with long dark hair the colour of chocolate. Her face was pale but had a sense of life and humour to it, expressed by the small, cheeky smile on it’s lips. The dress that it wore was an old fashioned piece, with a black and white floral print and no sleeves. It just stood there with the smirk, staring at me when I turned off the light. I tried to forget about the statue and it’s slightly creepy qualities as I made my way to my bed. It seemed more inviting than before and I thought I could fall asleep instantly. I couldn’t though because there was something at the back of my mind. Something bothering me. It was the statue. It’s creepy qualities and lifelike figure was enough to keep me from sleeping. I got up and walked to the dresser. The statue was facing me, but a second ago it was facing the door. What was going on? I turned the grinning statue to face the wall, which made me feel more comfortable and safe. I once again made my way back to the bed, only to be interrupted midway. There was someone crying. It was faint and coming from my door, so I assumed it was my little sister having a nightmare. I opened my door and stepped into the dark and cold corridor. I walked to my sister’s door and pressed my ear up against the splintering wood. Not a sound to be heard. My mind started racing. The crying had been so realistic, and yet there was nothing there. I made my way back to my room and decided I would sleep it off. I crawled into bed and lay there for a good five minutes, my brain thinking of every possibility for the noise. There were so many possibilities, but for some reason only one stood out against the crowd. The most unrealistic one. The craziest one. The weeping started again, stronger this time and all my suspicions were confirmed. The noise was not coming from the door, but in fact my dresser next to the door. The only thing there though was the one, lonely statue. My fear bubbled to the surface as a made my way slowly to the statue. The sobbing had stopped by now but I was sure it came from there. I picked up the statue and turned it to face me. I was frozen with fear. This couldn’t be possible, I kept telling myself, this isn’t happening. The statue was the same as before except for it’s expression. Where there had once been a grin of smugness and mischief there was a face pulled straight from hell. It’s contours were warped and deformed into a hideous pout and red droplets spotted the face of the statue. Fear clenched my stomach as I was paralyzed. I wanted to look away but I couldn’t. The statue wouldn’t let me. I tried to scream for help but my mouth refused to cooperate. Slowly, but definitely, the statue’s expression changed again. Where there was once a grimace of pain and sorrow formed an evil smile. The jaw was lined with blood stained teeth as it grinned at me horribly. The eyes stared into my soul and sucked the life out of me slowly. I could feel the strength drain and the weakness grow. In my panic I rushed to the cracked window. I threw the statue with all my might and it shattered through the glass and kept on going, all the way to the neighbour’s yard. I suddenly felt a whole lot better. The absence of the statue was relieving and I could feel the strength flow back into my muscles. Although I was tired as hell, I dare not sleep in case it came back. I lay in bed watching, waiting for the statue to return. I was seconds from falling asleep when I started to suffocate. An invisible hand clenched my throat in an unyielding grasp and choked me ever so slowly. I looked around and tried to scream for help, but the yell was cut off from my lack of air. A tiny voice in my ear explained it all. "You shouldn’t have done that." I awoke with a fright. It was about midnight and the mist was making it’s way into my room. Thank god it was just a dream. I turned on the light and surveyed my room. I looked high and low. No statue to be found, no creature to discover. I reassured myself it was just a dream and that there was nothing to fear. I turned off the light and made my way to bed. As I slowly shuffled over to it I glimpsed out the window and my blood ran cold. The window was shattered and there was a figure in the distance, obscured by the fog. I took a closer look and, when the mist cleared, I got a look at the silhouette. It was a girl, about seven or eight. Her knee length skirt was white with black flowers on it and her chocolate coloured hair reached he knees. She stood there, staring at me through the window. Her mouthed moved but no noise came out. A little voice started in the back of my head. I stopped dead at the sentence. "You thought you could escape?" Category:Beings Category:Dreams/Sleep